


Then We're Good

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Asexual But Not Aromantic, Asexual Spencer Reid, Asexuality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

He was so nervous. It was so hard to find someone that understood him - that had the same feelings, or at least understood them enough to take him as he was. But in today’s sex-crazed world, it was a lot harder to find someone who understood. He’d been with Y/N for four months now, and she told him to tell her whenever he was ready, but honestly, he wasn’t sure if he ever would be. To him, the idea of sex was great, but the one time he’d tried he hadn’t felt anything; he hadn’t tried since. 

Y/N was amazing. They liked the same things. She was intelligent, beautiful, funny, kind - she was everything he’d every wanted in a companion, but he was afraid telling her the truth would drive her away. Despite his fears, he knew it needed to be sooner rather than later, because he was falling for her and if he was going to lose her he’d rather lose her now.

“Y/N, can we talk?” he asked, walking up behind where she was cooking in the kitchen and sitting up on the counter. “I need to tell you something.”

Laughing, she turned around, carefully watching the sauce she was cooking on the stove. “Is this going to be a good something?” she asked.

“Ummm…honestly I don’t know,” he said, shaking with nervousness. He’d never fallen for someone before, so he had never been scared of losing that person before.

“But I figured I needed to say something sooner rather than later.”

She looked quizzical, but open. “Sure, Spence. What is it?”

“Well,” he started, unsure of how to even bring this up. “You know how a couple months ago you told me that there was no pressure when it came to sex.” She nodded. “That whenever I was ready…it didn’t matter. Well, what if I said that I don’t know if I’d ever be ready.” The entire time he’d been speaking, he’d been looking down at the floor, but he forced himself to look up. She still looked confused. 

“You’re not into sex at all?” she asked. She wasn’t surprised. She wasn’t mad. She wasn’t really anything. He actually took that as a good sign.

“The theory of it…thinking about it…I enjoy, but in practice, I haven’t been into it yet, and I don’t know if I ever will be,” he said. He was getting nervous that she was going to end it all so he started rambling. “I just wanted to tell you now, because I’m in love with you and if that is a deal breaker I figured I’d break the deal now. You know what I mean?” 

“Yea, I do,” she laughed. “So you’re asexual.” A statement, not a question.

“I guess,” he responded. He’d never really thought about a label before. 

“But you’re in love with me, so you’re not aromantic?” He could see the cogs working in her brain. As a profiler, he should’ve been able to realize what she was thinking, but he couldn’t read her at all.

“No,” he said, reaching his hand out for hers. She took it. “I’m definitely in love with you.”

“Well, I’m in love with you too,” she smiled, walking into his arms. “And I definitely could have sex with you, but I don’t necessarily have to if it makes you uncomfortable. You’ve kissed me though. Chaste ones, but still. That’s okay?”

He nodded, and she stood up on her tiptoes to plant one on his lips. “Okay, so I’m in love with you, you’re in love with me, I could have sex with you and you don’t know if you’ll ever want to have sex with me. That sounds right?”

“Yes,” he laughed, feeling like this conversation was going better than he’d hoped. He honestly thought this relationship was going to crash and burn the minute he said something.

“Well, I don’t think that has to mean anything for our relationship. But I do have a question.”

“Shoot,” he said.

Y/N started to blush. That he didn’t expect. “Well, although I don’t necessarily need sex for a relationship to work, I do need…release,” she said. “So what I’m asking is, if I were to grant myself the occasional or not-so-occasional release when you aren’t around, would that make you uncomfortable?”

“So you wanna know if you masturbating bothers me?” he laughed. Release was a biological need for a large majority of the population. He didn’t have a problem with it. “It doesn’t. I’m fine with it.”

“Then I think we’re good,” she said, pressing another kiss to his lips. “I like you too much to let you go because of sex.”

His lips scrunched up into a cute little smile. “I. Love. You,” he said, pulling her in and kissing the top of her head. “And I’m not saying that it’ll never happen. I honestly don’t know. All that I know is right now, I feel asexual.”

“That’s fine with me,” she said, turning around back toward the stove. “Now…steak?”

“God yes,” he said, hopping off the counter and standing behind her. “You’re amazing by the way.” He was so lucky.


End file.
